


A Better Story

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least angst is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tralfamadore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tralfamadore).



> For [](http://tralfamadore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tralfamadore.livejournal.com/)**tralfamadore**.

I wish I could tell you a better story, a story in which I knew who I loved, got to hold them to my heart long enough to know what felt right and what felt wrong, got to grow old and paint a door when the first coat wore down to the wood grain. This isn't that story. This is a story about betrayal; about how I thought the man I love betrayed me, and in so thinking, betrayed him as well. This is a story about working long jobs in dark rooms for a few galleons to spend on a cold meal and a colder slag in some alley too dark and twisted to even earn a name alongside Knockturn. But it's also a story of some fragile reconciliation. If you want to hear a better story, look elsewhere. This is not that story. But unlike those better ones, this one is, at the very least, true.


End file.
